Figure 8
by thezombiemarch
Summary: He questions his own sanity, sometimes. Jean x Marco one-shot.


This is my first attempt at doing a one-shot with lyrics. I was just listening to Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding and I was thinking... why not?

* * *

**_"Breathe your smoke into my lungs  
__In the back of a car with you I stare into the Sun"_**

I take a shaky breath, looking down at you. Face flushed, mouth open, you look like a deer caught in the headlights. You look embarrassed to be stuck in this position with me, and I don't blame you.

We snuck up to the Wall to admire the sunset, using our maneuverer gear unauthorised, but that's something we can deal with later. You never expected me to pounce on you though. I didn't either, actually. I just… looked at you and then I couldn't contain myself.

We've never really been so open, have we?

**_"Still not too old to die young"_**

Something nags at me in the back of my mind, as if it were trying to tell me something. I shake my head, ignoring it. Instead I grin at you, and you blushed even more.

"Jean…"

**_"Still not too old to die young"_**

My hands circle around your wrists, pinning them slightly above your head. You try to struggle against my grip, but it was a futile effort. Even standing 3 inches taller than me, I've always been the stronger one. I chuckle, as you looked away, the redness in your face accentuating your adorable freckles.

"Still too shy, Marco?"

**_"But lovers hold on to everything"_**

You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to hide a smile. And I can't stop myself from grinning like an idiot. You have that effect on me.

"Just because I was the one to confess… Doesn't mean I'm still not shy about this."

I laugh, releasing my grip on one of your hands to pinch your nose playfully.

**_"And lovers hold on to anything"_**

You scrunch up your nose at me, sticking out your tongue. I smirk devilishly, leaning close towards you.

You blanch, and I can feel your heart beating faster.

**_"I chase your love around a figure 8  
_****_I need you more than I can take"_**

I stare breathlessly at you, wondering how the hell I managed to snag a guy like you. You are so perfect, I don't even deserve you. I don't deserve your greatness.

But I lean in anyway.

I press my lips against yours, and you open your mouth reflexively, moaning into mine. Our tongues touched, briefly, before you pull away.

"What's wrong?" I question, brows furrowed together in worry.

You don't reply.

**_"You promised forever and a day"_**

"Marco," I probed, more urgently. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

**_"And then you take it all away"_**

Your free hand pulls at me, so that our lips were nearly touching again –

**_"Place a kiss upon my cheekbone"_**

– but our lips don't meet. Instead you press them gently against my cheek.

**_"Then you vanish me, I'm buried in the snow"_**

And then suddenly you disappear.

I fall on my stomach, confused, in the snow.

What just happened -?

I flip over, my back pressing against the cold terrain; feeling the cold seeping into my bones. I don't understand…

**_"But something tells me I'm not alone  
_****_But something tells me I'm not alone"_**

I stare at the clouded sky, dazed. My breathing slows down and so does my heart rate. My mind whirls, trying to make sense of this. Was it… just a figment of my imagination?

I raise my hands up as I stare at it. My fingers are turning blue from the cold, and I'm in my recon corps cape. I stifled a snort – blue and green, what an odd combination.

Blue and green – one of your favourite combinations.

**_"But lovers hold on to everything  
_****_And lovers hold on to anything"_**

My mind slowly starts to warm up and I finally register my surroundings. Snowy fields. We were doing another run in the cold, trying to toughen ourselves up.

I must have –

"Jean! Where the hell are you?"

I push myself to a sitting position, mentally groaning. Eren freaking Jaeger, here to save the day again.

I'm not sure what happened. But at least I got to see you, even if it might all just be a figment of my imagination.

Am I going insane? Maybe.

I'll go insane just to see you again, Marco.

Eren's voice breaks my thoughts once again, and I grit my teeth.

"What is it, Eren?" I snap, getting up to my feet and dusting the snow that gathered on me.

My sanity is the least of my worries.


End file.
